The present invention relates to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to interfacing computer system components via a multipurpose interface.
In prior art computer systems, components in cards for connecting to the computer systems followed certain specifications so as to allow a standard connector. However, as a need for different components increased, a difficulty arose in trying to maintain the standard connection but still provide different components. As computer systems decrease in physical size, the need to have the ability to have removable components increased, and therefore, the Mini Peripheral Component Interconnect (Mini PCI) was designed to allow for small component cards that can be connected to slots in a computer system.
The Mini PCI connector still maintained the principle of standardization of the connection. However, the need for differing components did not decrease, and instead, increased due to smaller form factors of the computer systems.
Prior art computer systems using the Mini PCI connectors would have to place on the circuit board a different connector to utilize nonstandard Mini PCI components. The circuit board will be increased in space due to the different connector. From a manufacturer""s stand point, there is reduced space due to different types of connectors on one circuit board to provide the flexibility of utilizing nonstandard components. Furthermore, the decreasing size computer systems make it not practical for a computer system to contain more circuitry than necessary for flexibility especially in mobile computer systems.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for providing the flexibility of utilizing standard and nonstandard components by connecting to a standard connector.
A method for utilizing a non standard component via a multipurpose interface includes operating a signal bus having a set of signals lines in accordance with a bus protocol and operating a component having an interface including a first set of signal pins in accordance with an interface definition. The method further includes removably accepting a selected one of a first device designed to operate with the signal bus in accordance with the bus protocol and a second device designed to operate with the component through the interface in accordance with an interface definition. The connector includes a second set of pins. The second pins of the connector are coupled to a select one of the signal lines of the signal bus and the first pins of the interface of the component based, at least in part, on the signal state of a first one of said second set of pins.